


Title of Hawaiian Ninja

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Chin discuss who the better ninja is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title of Hawaiian Ninja

Chin and Danny sat in Danny's office at Five-0 headquarters, discussing the recent antics of Steve and Kono. The two men sat next to each other on the couch with a tally sheet between them. The tally sheet had three columns: action, Kono, and Steve. So, far Kono's tally count was 20 compared with Steve's 21 (1 point that Danny has yet to explain).

"I'm tell you, Kono just appeared out of nowhere, kicked the guy on the other escalator and jumped on said escalator. I didn't even see her move there," said Chin adding 10 points to Kono's tally count.

"I don't know, Chin. People don't just appear out of nowhere," said Danny taking the tally sheet away from Chin and moving to subtract a few points from Kono. Just as Danny was about to erase the points, Chin grabbed his hand.

"What about what she did at the courthouse? She got there before us and she was further away," said Chin still holding Danny's hand.

Danny thought about that for a moment. It's true that Kono managed to get there before Steve and Chin, who were just outside the courthouse. "How much did we give her for getting there and stopping the Cleaner before you two?" asked Danny looking down at the sheet, "6 points. Ok, I got it we need another category for action: teleportation or ninja move." Danny pulled his hand out from Chin's and wrote down the new action.

Chin nodded, "How do we define that?"

"Appearing out of nowhere, no running or running at such a rate that the rest of us don't see," answered Danny.

"That gives Kono at least 10 points for the courthouse and another 10 points for the escalator," said Chin citing the fact that the two men decided that 10 would be a perfect score. Danny nodded and added another 20 points to Kono's tally.

"So, what were Steve and you up to? any ninja moves?" asked Chin taking the tally sheet from Danny, who blushed a deep red as he remembered the "ninja" move that Steve pulled yesterday. It hadn't ended the way the two men had hoped, especially with the car breaking down after 9 miles. "Danny, brah, too much information" said Chin bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny cleared his throat and began "Well, he does seem to have an arsenal in my car. Does that count as ninja?"

Chin checked the action list, handy accessories used on suspects was one of the actions. He nodded at Danny's question and prompted Danny to explain what was used and what happened to determine the amount of points. Danny explained the situation in the pawn shop with the door and the grenade. "I would give him 7 points, he lost 3 for not telling you about the arsenal that's in your car," said Chin adding 7 points to Steve's tally, "so the only thing left is the shooting of the suspect."

"Give him 4 points, he ran and we know that he ran but still, he jumped onto a moving trolley so 4 is enough," said Danny as he watched Chin add up the points for both Kono and Chin. The total for Kono ended with 40 while Steve ended with 32 points.

"Looks like Kono is still Hawaiian Ninja," said Danny.

"Who is a Hawaiian Ninja?" said Steve from the doorway of the office. Chin folded up the tally sheet and hid it in his pocket before Steve could look at it.

Danny stood up from the couch and walked over to Steve. "You are, babe" said Danny distracting Steve by slipping his arms around him and giving Steve a brief kiss, "why don't we go home and you can show me some ninja moves?"

"You're hiding something" said Steve slipping an arm around Danny and pulling him close to his chest.

"Steven, I'm-" started Danny but was interrupted by Chin's "He's giving me an idea about what to give Grace."

"Give Grace?" asked Steve.

"I want to get her a present as a thank you for...um...the Valentine's Day card," lied Chin standing up and nudging the couple away from the doorway of the office.

"I should probably get her something also," said Steve moving him and Danny to the couch in the office. "Bye, Chin" he said when Chin exited the office.

"I'll be right back. I need to tell him something else," said Danny extracting himself from Steve's hold. Danny walked after Chin and stopped him, "you better get Grace something now because Steve will ask her about it." Chin nodded while smiling and walked out of the headquarters.

Danny walked back to his office, smiling all the way there. "Why don't you show me some more of those SEAL moves?" he said as he closed the door and leaned against it.


End file.
